


满粉福利订单

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica





	1. 【岳灵】观影

灵超成年有几个月了。  
几个月之前岳明辉给他置办了个气派的宴会，请了京城木姓的名角来助兴，还有军阀世家卜司令的小儿子，陈家西洋留学回来搞艺术的大少爷，但凡是上海有头有脸的人物都没错过灵超的成人宴。岳明辉把成人宴的饭店定在黄浦江对面，灵超虽然不太清楚花销，但他那天晚上吹江风的时候觉得要是他自己定价，这块地方一定是全上海最黄金的地段。  
灵超不姓灵，也不姓岳，他能让岳明辉为他这么大手笔的操办不仅因为他是岳明辉的宝贝，在岳家做事的老管家临终前把独子拜托给岳明辉照顾，老管家是岳明辉的心腹，岳明辉念着旧情接下这个小孩儿，当成弟弟养大。  
后来岳明辉才知道老管家是因为岳家的仇家而死，他为了保护唯一的孩子，只留下了尾字，给他重新取名为灵超。  
灵超跟他差九岁，跟在他身边生活快有十几年，平时叫岳明辉唤的是叔叔，虽然他知道岳明辉把他当的是弟弟而不是侄子。

但是岳明辉没有只把他当弟弟，同样地，灵超也没只把岳明辉当成他的叔叔。  
灵超成年前就暗示过岳明辉好几次自己的感情，灵超分辨不出来岳明辉到底是对他没感觉还是装傻，他勾引也罢，明撩也罢，每次都看那人像个木头似的没有反应，灵超也就不那么明显地表露出来了。  
成年之前他跟岳明辉撒娇说成了大人要岳明辉带他长见识，他原本会以为岳明辉得拒绝他，拿他当小孩儿来噎他，他连回击的话都想好了，结果晚上到书房去的时候，那人带着金丝眼镜穿着丝绸睡衣头也没抬地回了他一句“好”，叫他早点睡觉，过几天周末带他长见识。

周末的时候灵超醒得早，青年人总是体力足，懒觉也睡不上多久。今天家教老师让岳明辉放了假，灵超不用念英语也不用写算术，他光着脚溜到岳明辉的房间打算喊人起床。  
岳明辉房间里的窗帘拉的严实，一点光也透不进来；灵超推了个缝自己闪身挤进去，庆幸还没有吵醒岳明辉，却不知这些年来形成习惯的警觉，早就在灵超碰到门把手的那一瞬间唤醒了岳明辉。  
只是没睁眼罢了，岳明辉也挺好奇这小孩儿又有什么机灵想法。  
灵超能有什么机灵想法，他不过站在岳明辉床前抓耳挠腮了一阵就泰山压顶似的扑在岳明辉身上，破罐子破摔似的大喊着“起床啦——”把人喊醒。  
岳明辉这才佯装从梦境里刚脱出身来，从被子里伸出一只手圈住了灵超的腰身，“哎呦”一声把人抱在怀里滚了半个圈。灵超抓着他的睡衣领子说岳叔你睡太久啦，你答应我了的你忘了吗。岳明辉要先思索一阵，看到小孩儿瘪着嘴不高兴了，他才恍然大悟似的开口。  
“哥哥今天带你开开眼。”

岳明辉是对那些进口的片子没什么兴趣的。  
不仅仅是因为他没时间耗在这些情色影像上，更主要的是因为年轻时候他玩儿的太开，通俗说岳明辉就是二十出头的时候浪够了，各种把式都见识过了，更别提被老爹送去英国长见识那几年了。  
岳明辉有时候觉得自己是收手的及时，不然保不准哪天就玩儿过了头，乐极生悲。  
岳明辉今天能让小孩儿开开眼的，无非就是小孩儿自己说只吃过猪肉没看过猪跑的那些，岳明辉逼问了好几次灵超说的是什么猪肉，灵超红着脸不肯说，岳明辉猜大概就是情情爱爱这些事吧。  
之前有人给岳明辉介绍了个私人放映厅，说是上海新开的一家不错的录像馆，什么都能看；那人拿着酒杯撞了岳明辉的一下，凑过去挑了挑眉毛说，那些片儿也能看。  
岳明辉跟那人说可惜他禁欲了，等他哪天来了兴致，会去照顾一下生意的。  
这倒是有点没面子了，岳明辉这个“兴致”来的有点快，倒像是他忍不住了似的，不过。  
不过，带宝贝儿长见识，这点面子不要也罢。  
“在外边守着。”  
给秘书留下一句话，岳明辉搂着灵超进了放映厅。

 

“岳叔，看什么呀？”  
小孩儿第一次进放映厅觉得新鲜，屋子有点不像他们家里的样子，灵超说这像是被关在大盒子里，岳明辉听了只是笑。  
男孩儿乖巧地坐在沙发上转着脑袋欣赏，岳明辉从旁边的冰柜里拿出一瓶洋酒和一盒冰块，他熟练地开酒，兑冰，刚倒好一杯尝尝味道，余光瞥见男孩儿正直勾勾地盯着他。  
“岳叔，我也想喝。”  
岳明辉只是犹豫了一下便想起来说好今天要给小孩儿长见识的，虽然酒精不是原本打算的，但是也无妨，只沾了唇的酒杯就被放到了灵超手里，岳明辉朝他动了下下巴，示意给他了。  
灵超有点惊喜，眼睛里漏出点光，像是在银河里撒了把碎钻那样透亮，岳明辉瞥他一眼又笑了，他觉得今天灵超特别可爱，明明成年了是个大人了，却好像比未成年的时候还小。  
灵超印着那点水渍落的唇，岳明辉只是面上装不懂罢了；他起身拿着酒瓶又倒了一杯给他自己，把软木塞塞回瓶子，身后小孩儿被一口闷的烈酒呛得撕心裂肺地咳嗽，岳明辉心疼又想笑地坐回他身边给他拍背顺气，正巧放映厅屏幕上唯一的那点光也灭了，岳明辉选的电影要开始了。  
男人拿过摆在手边的酒杯抿了一口，他从旁边扯了个抱枕垫在背后能靠的舒服点，手臂搭在灵超身后的沙发背上，翘着二郎腿，似看非看地盯着屏幕。

灵超很快就明白这“电影”里演的什么了。  
虽是没学过日语，灵超光是看着画面猜了个七八分。好在岳明辉照顾他是头一回看这个，没给他挑个太刺激的，小孩儿以为是纯爱片，男女主角进了家门，电影快进了正剧，灵超浑然不知，看的正入迷。  
不同于小孩儿正襟危坐地颇要钻研个明白的架势，岳明辉懒懒散散地靠在沙发上，搭在靠背上的右手还拿着新续的黑麦伏特加，他完全不在意屏幕上投的什么影，他看灵超的反应就够了。  
不太真切。岳明辉只能想到这个词，他觉得灵超的表情不太真切，他包裹在衣衫里瘦削的脊骨的样子也不太真切，俊俏的侧脸线条也毛茸茸的不真切，红红的耳尖也不太真切。  
岳明辉觉得自己应该是没有醉，他酒量可比以前要好了很多，这些年官场生意觥筹交错的，三五时和这个少爷那个老总聚一聚的，早就练就了千杯不倒的本领。  
他为了印证自己还没喝醉，他鬼使神差地把手附上了灵超通红的耳朵。  
岳明辉的手总是凉的，大夫给他诊说是体寒，不是什么大碍，给他抓了草药喝，岳明辉喝了快半年也不见有什么变化，倒是灵超天天抱怨保姆一煮药他就要流鼻血，他天天在家里闻味儿都快十全大补了，岳明辉才擅自停了药。

岳明辉的凉和灵超的烫让两个人都惊愕了一下，相比之下灵超的反应要激烈一些，几乎是在岳明辉碰上他耳朵的那一瞬间，他克制不住地颤抖了一下，回头嗔怒似的看岳明辉。  
本来岳明辉不觉得带灵超来长这种见识是什么错误，但是灵超向他投过来的像是埋怨又像是娇嗔的一眼，直接让岳明辉的心跳停了一瞬，他痴痴看着灵超，完全不觉自己的失态。  
“岳叔......”灵超叫了他一声，声音又细又软，“你干嘛.......”  
灵超的脸红透了，小孩儿理解的纯爱片不过是拉拉小手亲亲脸蛋的爱情片，谁知道岳明辉给他看的爱情片是一上来就舌吻的纯爱片，他想看又不敢看，他觉得有点难受，有点渴，头有点晕，但是他不知道要不要跟岳明辉说。  
岳明辉看着小漂亮脸红到眼角，一副欲言又止的可怜模样，他捏着人耳朵的手忍不住摩挲起来，手法老练又色情；他不答灵超的话，只是在黑暗里望着他，耳边那些刻意制造的水声岳明辉置若罔闻，他只是望着灵超，眼神里有笑意；而在灵超眼里，他理解为鼓舞。  
别错过，灵超。  
他听见一个声音。

岳明辉没能想是灵超拽着他的领带扑过来的。小孩儿像一个刚出山的小老虎，带着点年幼的用力过猛的狠劲儿，直接啃上了岳明辉的嘴唇。  
岳明辉从来没这么头痛过这个处境，如果换做是别人，岳明辉当然乐得美人在怀，更何况主动献吻勾引的美人，可现在身上这个扑上来就没动作的小老虎是灵超，他当宝贝疼的灵超，他虽然喜欢，但是总有些顾忌和舆论，灵超才刚刚十八岁，不该和岳明辉蹚这个浑水的。  
岳明辉正苦恼着怎么跟灵超说这些，他还在犹豫是推开他还是任他乱来的时候，灵超不再吻他了，他趴在岳明辉身上，漂亮的大眼睛里装了点羞怯和坚定地对他开口：“岳明辉，我喜欢你。”  
他说的不是岳叔，也没喊他哥哥，少年人的那点固执让他念的是同一屋檐下给他无微不至关心的人的大名，这是他英语老师教会他的那点仪式感——那个董姓的，在香港居住过一段时间的年轻男子。彼时他听完灵超所谓的那些计划之后大笑着跟灵超说：“弟弟，你要知道，这是诚意。”  
“英语里应该说是sincerity。”

诚意。  
对于岳明辉来说，灵超的诚意实在是太足够了，不止这一回莽撞的表白，先前那些被岳明辉自动忽略的小伎俩，说是书上看来的那些英语的情话句子，连家里常年订的花的品种都有一回让灵超偷偷换了，男孩从花瓶里抽出一枝白玫瑰问他花语是什么。  
“我足以与你相配”，岳明辉知道的，但他没说，他跟灵超说我从来就没听说过，小孩儿把花往他手里一塞，一溜烟跑了。  
岳明辉倒像是没有诚意的那个了。

 

“电影好看吗？”岳明辉一个翻身把小孩压在身底下，他们额头贴着额头，鼻尖相互蹭着，岳明辉的话变成了气态的伏特加，熏得第一次喝酒的灵超晕乎乎的，他想伸手摸摸自己的脸是不是烫的能煮鸡蛋，手却不自觉地勾上了岳明辉的脖子。  
“超儿长见识了吗？”灵超的脸通红，不知道是因为酒精还是岳明辉的荤话，他要是现在叫岳明辉不要说这些他就输了，他虽然不知道输了赢了又能怎么样，他只想着他今天一定得拿下，就像岳明辉拿下那些合同时候的慷慨激昂。  
“爸爸的事情我都知道了，”灵超没回答他的调戏的话语，他眼神里还有点清明，他努力让岳明辉明白他在说什么，他懂岳明辉那些彻夜不寐的顾虑。他圆溜溜像黑葡萄一样的大眼睛总能洞穿岳明辉的心，他抬起脖子贴在岳明辉的耳畔说：  
“我迟早也会要下地狱的。”

岳明辉从来没有同他提起过那些往事，仇家也好，身世也罢，他总想着他替灵超处理好这些，男孩就能和普通人一样长大，他却总是忘记曾经的老管家明明也是局外人，最后却也悲哀地被迫卷进岳家的这些腥风血雨里。  
灵超又怎么逃脱的了干系。  
他最后也会双手沾满鲜血，也会开枪不眨眼，卜家的小少爷也许会和灵超意气相投，说不好几年之后上海又是另一番面貌了。  
岳明辉其实早就下意识地考虑过了这些，不然董又霖明明是上海到香港的联络人，又怎么会屈伸到岳家做个私人教师，当着灵超的面，董又霖就得喊岳先生，等到私底下两个人厮混的时候，倒是“小董”“辉哥”喊得亲。  
岳明辉不想去追究是谁和灵超说了这些，他知道自己可能没法开口，而有人替他解决了这个麻烦，他庆幸就算是知道了真相，灵超也已经足够坚强做好了应对未来那些变数和深渊的准备；他甚至能给岳明辉勇气，足够当一个大人了。

岳明辉偏了个头去吻灵超的嘴唇。  
小孩儿的唇瓣是粉红色的，岳明辉看见他刚才看电影的时候就不自觉地舔嘴唇，嫩软的小舌伸出一截，把嘴唇濡湿之后又飞快的缩回去，又把手伸进口袋里想要找颗糖吃，应该是伏特加的烈劲儿还没让小孩儿适应，他可能想要吃个糖镇静一下。  
可惜口袋是空的，最后那颗薄荷糖现在正捏在岳明辉的手里，他引诱似的在灵超面前撕开包装，果不其然小孩儿吞咽了一下，然后那颗薄荷糖被放在灵超的唇瓣上，男孩循着甜味本能的张开嘴想要吃进嘴里，和甜味一起进来的，还有岳明辉的唇舌。  
灵超滞了一下，但很快岳明辉的吻技就让他晕眩起来了，他本能地想用舌尖勾住那颗薄荷糖，岳明辉却总是先他一步把糖抢回，于是他就不得不把自己的舌头伸进岳明辉的嘴里去够那颗糖，却总是勾到岳明辉的舌尖，错把它当成糖果吮吸。  
灵超昂着头，半眯着眼睛意乱情迷地舔吻着岳明辉，他还依稀能够看见屏幕里的人也和他们一样忘情地亲吻着。岳明辉吻得愈发用力，手也不安分地摸进他的衬衫里，按上那块肖想已久的脊骨，顺着骨节一路向下到尾椎，手上突然施力按了一下，灵超呜咽一声，全身颤抖起来。  
他用手去推岳明辉的胸肌，力气使不上半分倒像是勾引，岳明辉抓着那只手亲了一口，又去亲他的嘴唇，拿他的犬牙磨蹭着唇瓣，又去拿舌头顶他的上颚，灵超根本招架不住，连气都忘了换，拳头落在岳明辉背上，那人才稍微克制了点动作。  
“宝贝儿，”糖早就在两人的你推我拉之间化了个干净，灵超尝到了如愿以偿的甜味，岳明辉贴着他的嘴唇说话，一秒也不舍得离开，“超儿，我也喜欢你。”

灵超被亲的有点狼狈，嘴唇有点红肿的泛着水光，衬衫扯开几个扣子，脖子锁骨全露在外面，还印着岳明辉的指痕，而大人却只是被扯散了领带，西装外套甚至还穿在身上，稍微整理下就完全看不出端倪来。  
灵超朦胧间听到岳明辉的回应，环着人脖子的手圈的更紧了些，小老虎听到满意的答案，整个人都心满意足地散发着惬意，他搂着岳明辉又从眼睛亲吻到下巴，明明之前是多么大胆不怕被教训的一个，现在却好似含蓄起来，一言不发地用嘴唇表露爱意。  
灵超果然是个宝贝，岳明辉摸着男孩蓬松的头发把人按进自己胸膛，他亲昵地用下巴揉乱小朋友的发旋，良久他闭上眼睛叹了口气，他说：  
“宝贝儿，我真的好喜欢你。”  
怕失去一样抱的紧紧。

“还要吗？”  
灵超以为他说的是糖，或者是亲吻，反正他点了头，结果是岳明辉拿了那杯黑麦伏特加一饮而尽，抬起他的下巴又给了他一个绵长的热吻。  
那口伏特加是被岳明辉喂进嘴里的，甚至那人还恶趣味地含了一小块冰，全数渡进他嘴里。酒液的辛辣和芳香一瞬间充盈整个鼻腔到大脑，随后而来的是脖颈上细密的痒和身体里平复不了汹涌的渴和热，灵超卸了力气躺在沙发上，任由岳明辉在他身上留下青紫的吻痕，咬着那一小块细嫩的皮肤用牙齿和舌尖爱抚，从脖颈到胸前都是岳明辉留下的标记。  
被捉住胸前的茱萸的时候，灵超哼了一声，那种难耐地被人揉弄在手里的酥麻感让他忍不住发出了声音，岳明辉手上的薄茧粗糙地点燃他胸前的情爱的火花，一路窜烧到大脑，把他仅存的那点理智也烧的不剩丝毫。  
想要更多，灵超却不知道他渴求的那些是什么，更多的爱抚？还是亲吻？还是更过分的动作呢？男孩儿磨蹭着双腿，因为岳明辉的抚摸他有些情动，不同于早晨没有感情的冲动，源源不断地涌向下腹的热潮和他对岳明辉无法用言语比拟的爱意一样，折磨着灵超脆弱的少年人神经。  
而岳明辉也确实发现了这一点，他强硬地用膝盖分开少年的双腿，男孩磨蹭腿的动作克制了起来，因为他发现如果他夹着岳明辉的膝盖磨蹭，这动作倒是像极了发情期的小母猫，像是可怜巴巴地求欢；岳明辉又怎么会放过他，他不动声色地用膝盖蹭着男孩束缚在裤子里的欲望，好似不经意地一路磨蹭到顶端，胸前作乱的手也配合着动作，灵超绯红着脸躺在他身下，随着他的动作一颤一颤地轻喘着。  
男孩忍的满脸春意，岳明辉也不忍心让小孩儿太难受，伏下头用嘴唇摩挲乳尖，空出来的手探进男孩的裤子里，隔着内裤揉着鼓鼓涨涨的一大包，直到透过内裤都能感受到湿意，男孩的声音都染上了哭腔，才把裤子褪下。

沙发旁边的柜子里有润滑剂，岳明辉打开门就摸到了圆圆的一罐；他没太用过这个，这也侧面证明了岳明辉的床上功夫是不错的，不过灵超是第一次，和女孩子的生理构造不一样，用些还是稳妥些。  
岳明辉把玩了两下就打开了盖子，里面是凡士林样子的膏体，馥郁的香气让岳明辉有些头晕，他还是用指头抠了一小块出来，用掌心的温度捂化了才抹在手指上。  
那点酒意早就腾升起来了，灵超醉的迷蒙，眼角热烈的红色像是胭脂，却不像女人那样风情万种，是他少年独有的那股子清冽，像打翻了玫瑰香膏染上的红，是直白又纯粹的情欲模样。  
“超儿，可能会有点难受，忍忍。”  
岳明辉说完又去吻他，把他迟钝的回应都禁锢在唇舌的缠绵里，灵超仅仅是刚刚这几次亲吻就已学会了大半，他学着岳明辉之前的那些勾着舌头逗弄他，完全忽略了男人之前的动作。  
岳明辉就是要等到灵超这个时候开始扩张的，男孩沉溺在亲吻的乐趣里，软绵绵放松的像猫，沾了油膏的手指不算费力的探进了身体，灵超只是轻轻咬了一下岳明辉的下唇表示了他的不适应，男人便放心地用手指开拓起来。  
太紧了。这是岳明辉的第一个想法，当他开始试探地抽插起来的时候，这个想法更加被证实了，紧热的甬道箍的岳明辉头皮发麻，先前沾的那点油膏确实起了作用，几下进出之后就不再那么干涩了，他咬了下灵超的嘴唇示意小朋友可以稍微中场休息一下和他拼吻技的比赛，他想观察下灵超的表情，好确认最能让他舒服的那一点在哪里。  


手指换到三根的时候，岳明辉后知后觉地摸到了小朋友的前列腺，只是一个指头的触碰，就让灵超绷紧了腿叫出了声。  
“岳叔…哪…啊哈…别…”灵超觉得越来越怪了，岳明辉不知道碰到了他的什么地方，他整个人都舒服的想要蜷缩起来，全身的力气都丢了，他感觉他的前端止不住地流出液体，他想让岳明辉摸摸他，不自觉地把东西往岳明辉手里送。  
岳明辉知道自己找到地方了，他已经不小心让小朋友感受了前所未有的刺激快感，于是接下来的动作便是擦着那一点往更深的内里探去，握着前端的手就着他的体液撸动起来，照顾到每一个细枝末节的感受，男人细心又温柔的动作让灵超舒服的哼出鼻音，不同于他自己慌乱解决的毫无章法，岳明辉做这件事的时候倒是个享受，从神色到技巧都是。  
灵超满足地舔着唇瓣，像饱足的猫咪一般露出最柔软的肚皮获得宠爱，岳明辉忍得双眼发红，小朋友却不知死活地勾着他的腰，用脚跟磨蹭着。

“抱歉..我忍不住了..."  
岳明辉抽出手指，换上自己的那根顶了进去。  
灵超生出那种从内里被劈开的错觉，他眼里蓄满泪水，双手扶着岳明辉的肩膀想要推开，却只是虚虚地搭着使不出力气，他想弓起身子逃走却办不到，微微抬起的腰更像是在引诱人深入，而岳明辉也确实在坚定又缓慢地，一寸一寸地进入他的身体。  
岳明辉怕他太疼，用舌尖安抚着他企图让他放松下来，也果然如岳明辉想的那样，他刚刚舔上灵超的耳朵，那人就从喉间泄出一声呻吟，像是小猫的轻哼；肩膀上的手彻底没了力气，被始作俑者按在沙发背上，腰也一下子软了下去，整个人哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖着，像是欢愉的不得了。  
“超儿，放松点......”岳明辉咬着他的耳朵，灵超被他的热气撩拨的意识迷蒙，身下被过分打开的肿胀酸涩的感觉让他想要叫出来，他大口喘息着，努力不让自己发出那些和屏幕里女人一样的声音。  
腰肢被岳明辉的大手按着，两条腿被抗在肩膀上，整个人从里到外全都向岳明辉打开着；男人用言语和亲吻安抚着他，诱哄着灵超能把腿张开的再大些，接纳他的更多些。  
“唔嗯......啊哈......嗯岳.....岳叔.....唔....”岳明辉全部进来的时候，灵超有一种被顶到喉咙的错觉，他艰难的喘息着，带动着紧热的内壁一缩一缩的，挤压着岳明辉的性器，他咬紧牙关耐着性子等着灵超适应下来，他可不想让灵超第一次留下什么不美好的回忆。  
灵超仰躺在沙发上，润滑用的香膏里的那点催情的成分被全数吸收进身体里，那种被撑开的酸涩的感觉不那么强烈之后，他开始觉得难耐了，就只是被填满已经没办法满足他了，他想要更多，只有岳明辉能给的。  
他想用手去解决一下身前肿胀的欲望，岳明辉却先捉了他的手按回靠背上，他鼻尖蹭着灵超的，哄骗着男孩说出羞耻的话。  
“岳叔.....好难受.....”灵超只顾着摇头，刘海都汗湿贴在额头上，他弓起身子来在岳明辉的肩膀上又啃又咬，试图让恋人明白他现在的处境，“帮帮我……”  
男孩的大眼睛里噙着泪，生理上的不适让他不停的扭动着腰肢，而岳明辉被他夹的不上不下的，额头上的青筋突起，两个人都忍的不好受。  
他奖励似的吻了下灵超的额头，慢慢地挺着腰开始动了，只第一下动作就让灵超感觉到了全然不同的感觉，那种无法控制自己的感觉，呻吟也好，酒醉也无法忽视的反应也好，和只要岳明辉的阴茎摩擦他的内壁就会带来的触电般的快感，身体完全掌控在别人手里的恐惧感让灵超紧张地咬紧体内作怪的巨物。  
男人每次重重的顶进来的时候，摩擦带来的电流在内里深处一路飞蹿，甬道紧紧咬着巨物的脉络，像是迎合，又像是抗拒。  
灵超想咬住自己的手臂不让自己叫的像屏幕上的女人一样难堪，他觉得羞耻，现在这个处境就好像是照镜子似的，他看着影片里的主角们像他和岳明辉一样做爱，男主角偶尔说些什么，女生就会给出反应。  
“舒服吗？”岳明辉问他，在男优的那句日语之后，他操的更深了，灵超的腰已经悬空被人握在手里了，岳明辉变得更好施力起来了，他先前用手指找到的那一点被更粗更大的东西戳弄，灵超还没能开口回答一句，呻吟先他一步破逸而出。  
“唔哈.....嗯哈.....”那种快感让他感到恐惧，好像过电般噼里啪啦从全身蔓延开的无法停息的欲望随着岳明辉的反复攻击被不断延长，他抓着岳明辉的肩膀喘息着，酒精的晕眩夹杂着岳明辉在他耳边粗喘着的问话，他湿热的小口紧紧咬住岳明辉的性器，每次抽离的时候又吸吮的叫人神魂颠倒。  
就在这种不断在他身体里反复跳动作怪的快感里，不知道在岳明辉第几次的荤话和装了马达似的腰的攻势下，小孩儿哭叫着迎来了今晚的第一个高潮，他从内里到外都痉挛着，承受不住这种超过的感觉，岳明辉抱着他哄着他也让自己不那么快就结束这场性事，灵超哭的抽噎，双眼失神地伏在男人的臂弯里喘息着，他大脑一片空白，从来没经历过的前列腺高潮和醉酒之后被延缓的感官刺激将这场高潮拖的很长，太刺激了。  
岳明辉也没能想到就这几下就能让灵超缴械，他也体谅小孩儿的第一次，不过现在这幅任人采撷的模样还是岳明辉获得了极大地满足，他拨开男孩汗湿的刘海吻他的额头，他说：  
“灵超，你做的很棒。”

还有第二次，灵超被换了个姿势抱在怀里的时候才察觉出来岳明辉的那根还在他身体里精神的跳动着，他还咬着男人的物什感受着体内的情潮，恋人微微地挺着腰唤醒他还未平息的欲望，勾起男孩呼吸不稳的喘息和呻吟。  
岳明辉双手把玩着灵超的臀肉，借着双手势力，逼着灵超跟着他的动作起伏。已经泄过一次的灵超完全没了力气躲开岳明辉的这些花样，他上半身靠在岳明辉怀里，脖子上的敏感点都被岳明辉用唇舌准确的捕捉，他被操软了腰，大腿哆嗦着跌坐在岳明辉的性器上吃得更深。  
“别啊.......唔哈.....不行了.......啊嗯.......”  
灵超觉得羞耻，他把整个人都埋进岳明辉的颈窝里不肯出来，屁股却高高地翘起惹人疼爱，岳明辉爱惨了他这个样子，娇滴滴的反抗着他，屁股却诚实的紧咬着他不放。  
“这就不行了啊？”岳明辉调笑着问他，他知道灵超不会回答他，但是他还是要问，“我还没舒服呢。”  
“唔……啊哈……啊”灵超被准确又强烈的快感逼红了眼，想要逃离却没有力气，微微拱起腰，又被岳明辉的紧追不舍的进攻失了力气，跌坐在巨物上，好看的背脊弓着，全身布满了红艳暧昧的痕迹。  
男人每一次抽出都只留下头部在温热的肉腔里，再狠狠地全部顶入，直接撞在柔软的那一点上。灵超挣着腰往上缩，嗓子也叫哑了，虚虚地发出几声哼，吸吸鼻子就有几滴眼泪掉出来。岳明辉看他被欺负狠了鼻头耳尖肩头和关节都红红的样子，忍不住更用力的想看看男孩的极限会在哪里。  
灵超哭喊着叫岳明辉快停下受不了了之类的话，岳明辉听了却只是更卖力的摆动着腰胯。最后还是没射在他身体里，他快速捣弄了几下，把灵超顶的哭叫都哽在喉咙里，大张着嘴，濒死似的迎接灭顶的高潮。岳明辉把东西射在他的肚子，腿上，有些也溅到他自己身上，那些淫靡的白色在灵超身上蜿蜒，再滴落到他的小腹上。  
他拿出手帕给人整理好，又从口袋里找出一颗果味糖塞进小孩嘴里，他怕体力消耗太大小孩儿会低血糖，岳明辉扯过旁边的毯子让他休息一会，灵超腿软的动不了，他看着男人停了碟片从旁边的盒子里又翻出点什么别的放进读碟机里，画面也算是回到了老少皆宜的那种。  
岳明辉搂着灵超，他把灵超的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，享受着片刻的安宁和幸福，灵超有点累了，但是他还是固执着睁着眼睛去瞄岳明辉，他怕这是梦，醒来的时候他和岳明辉又回到从前那种暧昧煎熬的关系，岳明辉只是把手放在他的脑袋上拍了拍。  
“睡吧，醒了我也在。”


	2. 【卜岳】罪

【卜岳】罪

岳明辉蹲在路口琢磨他今天搞来的喷漆瓶。  
这玩意儿说好听了叫街头涂鸦，说白了就是破坏公物有损市容，按照规矩，是要拘留的。  
岳明辉不怕警察，他局子进的多，里头的人都认识他，虽然不是什么光荣事，但是一回生二回熟的道理摆在那里，岳明辉生的乖巧，刘海软趴趴放下来一看就是个小朋友。  
他头回进局子挺搞笑的，有人打架斗殴，岳明辉凑得近了看，他那时候梳着个背头穿了个皮衣一副不好惹的样子，被那帮混混以为是对方叫来打架的，连他也要一块揍，警察来的时候岳明辉刚假模假样地推了对方一把，一起让卜警官揣上车回去问话去了。  
“你说说你才多大，有什么事儿不能好好解决，非得动手？”卜凡端着他的养生茶壶恨铁不成钢地拿着个圆珠笔在纸上划拉，气不过似的又抬头看了一眼坐在对面的小朋友。  
“不是，我没，我就凑热闹，谁知道他们也要揍我，那我怎么也得保护一下自己吧。”  
“我刚推他，你就来了，我还没喊冤呢。”岳明辉脾气也不好，年轻人气盛，不让解释稀里糊涂让人带回来一脸问号，问了半天发现是个误会，俩人都没啥话说。  
“那，那你下次别瞎凑热闹，离这都远点。”  
但是后来进局子就不是乌龙了，是岳明辉每次大街上不听话都能碰到卜凡，或者是碰到卜凡的同事。  
今天也是。

今天是李振洋出警，荷花社区是巡查的最后一片地方；十二月的天冻得呛人，警局发的大衣好在算是暖和，不至于让他们一行警察冻得像一群孙子，天快晌午，沿街堆着的昨天夜里下的雪正化着，地上不干不净的全是泥印子，李振洋手插在口袋里，费力地跺了跺脚，末梢传不到的暖意迟钝地从脚心涌上来，他加快脚步巡逻着最后一片街区，一转角瞅见蹲在地上一点的小孩儿，仔细一瞅，原来是卜凡的小倒霉鬼。  
“咳。”李振洋及其做作地咳了一嗓子，那人果然一边站起来一边把什么东西藏进摇粒绒外套里，转头找是谁。  
“藏什么宝贝呢？给警察叔叔看看？”李振洋这个人，岳明辉心里想，多正经一句话都能让他说出流氓的意思来，的亏他当了人民警察，不然要是干了别的，估计给不了什么正面的社会贡献。  
“没什么，”岳明辉把喷漆瓶拢到腋下夹着，他虽然知道躲不过李振洋，但是李振洋总没法因为他拿了个喷漆瓶就要抓他走吧，他腰杆挺的直了些，虎了吧唧冲李振洋瞪眼睛，“不给你看。”  
李振洋也不生气，岳明辉这小屁孩本身和他也没见过几回，头一回见是卜凡教育的时候自己敲门进去瞅见的，再后来要不是被卜凡提着耳朵从走廊擦肩而过，要不就是正干坏事的时候碰着，反正每次岳明辉在李振洋面前都没什么面子，久而久之李振洋看见他就习惯性嬉皮笑脸，完全没点警察该有的样子。  
“切，估计不是什么好东西，”李振洋其实已经瞅见了那个金属罐，他只是懒得戳穿他，“反正你也不归我管。”  
今天的社区治安挺好，李振洋没碰上什么麻烦事，外头天冷的要命，连没家的小猫小狗都看不见几只，岳明辉这个有家不回的在外头冻得哆哆嗦嗦的还想搞行为艺术，李振洋一琢磨，这未成年人保护法不是白立的，他这个人民警察得以身作则；他把自己的大衣外套脱下来搭在岳明辉肩膀上，小孩儿长得比同龄人高些，十六七的年纪就一米八几了，披着李振洋的外套倒有种乱世巨星的感觉。  
“干嘛呀？”岳明辉被他的举动懵的摸不着头脑，他一只手揣着喷漆瓶，一只手抓着李振洋外套的袖子，穿也不是脱也不是。  
“走一趟啊，”李振洋说的理所当然，“你有损市容，得回去教育教育。”  
“不是，哥，洋哥，我这还没开始损呢，”岳明辉一听要教育他开始慌了，李振洋教育过他一回，卜凡五分钟能说明白的，李振洋得花五十分钟，给他好好分析利弊，讲几个典型案例，苦口婆心地拍着他的肩膀叫他走正道，要好好读书报效祖国，这五十分钟给岳明辉念怕了，他心里想他妈都没李振洋能唠叨。  
“我都知道你要干什么了，还给你开始的机会？”李振洋丝毫不动摇，按着小朋友的肩膀，开火车似的带回了警局。

岳明辉一路上给自己做心理建设，已经有了左耳进右耳出的准备，谁知道李振洋刚迈进警局大门，就被通知有紧急任务叫他去开会，李振洋皱着眉头看了一眼来通知他的人，应了声“知道了”，转头叫岳明辉去卜凡办公室等他回来。  
“不许乱跑，听到没有。”  
岳明辉本想趁着李振洋开会偷偷溜了的，结果对上李振洋的眼睛的那一秒他就怂了，他从来没看见李振洋如此紧张的样子，直觉告诉他藏在办公室是最好的办法，于是他点了点头，跟着李振洋手下的协警去了卜凡办公室。

岳明辉这也不是第一次进卜凡办公室了，这办公室又大，又空，书柜档案柜围了三个墙，卜凡的办公桌侧对着门口，桌上除了该用的东西没一个好玩的，岳明辉第一回去就摸明白了，除了那个待客用的沙发还算舒服之外，就只有卜凡办公坐的那把椅子称得上惬意了。  
他偷偷摸摸坐过一回，让卜凡发现以后好生教训了一顿，他这会知道聪明了，直接窝进沙发里，连带着李振洋给他披的那件外套，一起缩在沙发角落里。  
大约是卜凡出去的时候忘记关空调了，岳明辉盖着李振洋的大衣，本来玩着手机的，没待多长时间困意上来了，枕着沙发扶手睡着了；卜凡下了会回来的时候没仔细看，他本想好好休息一下舒口气，关了门听见房间里细微的呼吸声，才发觉这屋子里还有个人。  
他本能的警觉一下子上来了，手习惯性摸向后腰的时候突然想起来李振洋提醒过他的，他松了口气，没开灯，脚步换了方向，走向窗边的布艺沙发。

岳明辉睡的正熟，卜凡在他面前蹲下观察他毫无防备的睡脸，像一只小兔子，睡着的时候，两颗虎牙会不自觉地磕在下唇上，有点委屈的意思。屋里的窗帘常年拉着的，卜凡不喜欢见光，一个人办公的时候更喜欢只开一盏台灯，他本身长得就显凶，面部线条锋利的有压迫感，有时候轮到他半夜值班，和他一起守夜的协警进来报告，总会被卜警官一双狭长又深邃的眼睛给吓到。  
卜凡也不叫他，他蹲在沙发前替岳明辉盖了自己备在柜子里的毯子，把李振洋那件大衣从他怀里抽出来，叠到一边。  
刚才的会议有够折磨人的，局里最近风言风语的不安生，局长让大家做好准备，手里的案子抓紧结，好应付上面的调查；那局长是个五十几岁目光炯炯的老头，警察制服穿的没有一丝褶皱，鹰似的眼睛扫过整个会议室的脸孔，局面严肃又微妙。  
“卜队长，李队长，陈队长，”卜凡抬头的时候，正好对上了局长若有所思的目光，“你们要带好头，积极整顿底下的人。”  
他叹了口气，脱了制服外套搭在椅背上，去档案柜拿卷宗。

卜凡忙完手里的工作的时候已经快六点多了，他靠在座位上伸了个懒腰，椅子“吱呀”响了一声，岳明辉在那头发出一声意义不清的梦呓，卜凡便站起身来去看他。  
“小辉？”  
男孩儿没回答他，他眯了个眼睛瞅了一眼卜凡，翻身卷着毯子又要睡过去；卜凡不让他睡，睡了快小一下午，再睡下去，晚上怕是要当夜猫子。  
“小辉。”  
卜凡抱着他和毯子一起放正，让他的背正好靠在沙发靠背上，男孩头发睡乱了，卜凡贴心地给他拢了拢，耐着性子叫他；岳明辉睁开了眼皮，他保持着卜凡扶好的姿势发着呆。  
卜凡偷偷在笑他，别看平时张牙舞爪的多能唬人，实际上也不过是一个小朋友，就是有着小朋友该有的天真烂漫；卜凡蹲下去，从柜子里拿了茶包，热水壶咕噜噜地倒在杯里，红茶馥郁的香气一下子蔓延开来。  
“上回那帮人没再来找你了吧。”  
卜凡试图提起话茬，好让岳明辉的思维也快一点恢复清明。

上一回碰到岳明辉是在巷子里，他被几个混混样子的男孩儿缠住了，倒不能说缠住，因为岳明辉没一点畏惧的意思，他抱着臂看那群人同他说些什么，卜凡听不清，但卜凡看见了其中一个人脖子上挂着的项链，他一眼就认出是地头蛇那帮人的小弟，他没声张，嚷嚷着不要滋事把那群人轰开了。  
岳明辉看着卜凡一步一步向他走过来，他沉着眼眸不说话，卜凡带他回警局，他也只是坐在他的摩托车后座。  
“小朋友，别觉着黑社会多帅，”卜凡丢给他一包零食，“好好在学校念书，别总和那些人接触。”  
岳明辉扯开零食包装，把坚果往嘴里送，他看卜凡装作不在意似的，心里头有点得意起来了。  
“我傻啊，我没说要去啊，我干什么要混黑社会啊？”岳明辉拿人家的可不手短，吃的吧唧作响的还不忘怼人家，卜凡盯了他一会儿便不再提了，只是这件事成了他的心结，他总想得着机会问他两句。

还不等岳明辉回答他，卜凡手机先收了个消息，说外头有人找，他瞥了一眼还在发起床呆的岳明辉，对他说：“我出去两分钟。”  
刚才的协警把下了会的资料送了过来，那人身后几步之外就能看到在茶水间准备点心的李振洋，卜凡接过资料翻了两页，随便应了两句把人打发走了。  
李振洋也正好从茶水间出来，怀里有一份跟他一样的资料夹，他冲卜凡比嘴型要他还衣服，卜凡做了个禁言的动作，懒得理他。  
他转身要开门进去，门先从里面拧开了。  
“你干嘛？”  
“我回家。”岳明辉没好气的回答他，脸也臭的不行，他脑袋里想的是他居然在卜凡的办公室从下午睡到晚上，中饭晚饭一口没吃，莫名其妙听了李振洋的话在这里等他，却被放了鸽子。  
他本就有起床气，刚睡醒脑子轴的不行，一心想着要走，结果说了个卜凡最不相信的目的地。  
卜凡以为是他要去找地头蛇的小弟干什么坏事，把他堵在门口不让他迈出去半步；岳明辉抬头看了一眼不知道在倔什么的卜凡，心里的无名火烧得更旺了，压根不管卜凡是大他几岁的哥哥，直接扒开他就要往外挤。  
“你不能——”卜凡慌了，下意识去拉他的手臂，慌张让他不知道使了几分力气，岳明辉嘴里“嘶”了一声，踉跄着被卜凡扯回房间里。  
他以为自己的手臂要被卜凡拉脱臼了，疼痛让他懵在了原地，抱着关节盯着卜凡，他骂他你发什么神经，下一秒还没说的话被堵回嘴里。  
卜凡在吻他。  
岳明辉这下真的懵了。

 

他喜欢卜凡，是一个他很迟钝才发现的事情。  
小男孩的小时候大概都想过做声张正义的超级英雄，隐匿在这个安逸世界的阴暗里保护着所有人的安危，只是长大的时候才发现这个世界上压根就没有超级英雄，这个世界保护和平维护正义的叫人民警察，是超级英雄的另一种表达。  
岳明辉在想，如果长大，能成为像警察那样勇敢的人就好了。  
可惜人生十有八九总是不如意的，他没能考上警校，小时候练得武打拳击那些压根就没派上用场，他压根不知道自己的人生怎么就被自己亲手弄成了这样，不想回家，每天就在大街上晃荡，莫名其妙认识了几个试图拉他回到正轨的警察哥哥；岳明辉其实明白，谁也不欠谁的，卜凡愿意管他这个小麻烦，是一厢情愿的事，他自己也乐意被管着听他的话，也只是因为他乐意。  
那卜凡是喜欢他吗？  
可卜凡却只是吻他。

卜凡喜欢岳明辉，他知道，但是他不知道岳明辉是不是也喜欢他，他是个成年人，是个假警察，可能突然有天头子说动手，他就会和整个局一起没了，他什么都给不了岳明辉，所以他不敢说，他只能告诉岳明辉不要走歪路，不要去混社会，要他回学校好好念书，好好爱自己。  
他过来埋伏当眼线，在这里装警察装的自己也以为自己真的除恶扬善了，他感动自己的戏码演的太好，好到自己都相信是真的。  
可当他看到岳明辉的眼睛的时候，他才发觉他没有。小朋友眼睛里的纯真，不谙世事，让他粉饰太平的面具碎的一干二净；他突然顿悟过来，时间离结束越来越近了，它即将略过那个会令所有人震惊的时间点，向下个阶段的世界前进，而他自己，会不会被留在那一刻，他又怎么说的好。

“凡哥，你是不是......”  
卜凡松开他，手还撑在墙壁上，头却低下去没有说话。  
他想解释，但他不知道怎么开口，他不知道是直接跟岳明辉坦白我其实不是条子，我倒也不是黑社会，但我也不比他们干净。  
我和那些人也没什么区别，我满手都是血，我身上还背着人命，我脱了警服也脱不掉我的代号。  
他想说小辉，你最好不要喜欢我，说不好我哪天突然就死了，这个局也没有一个人愿意再提起我的名字。  
因为我是叛徒，是内鬼，是杀手。  
可是卜凡什么都没说，他沉默了一会抬起头，又变成狠戾的警局一把手，他单手解着衬衫的扣子，对岳明辉讲，对，就是你想的那样，你记不记得我之前告诉过你，如果再被抓到一次我会好好教训你的，小子？

“哪里是你抓我？”岳明辉瞟了一眼他领口里关不住的春色，也懒得回去了，甩开他的手，自顾自地去拿李振洋的大衣，“明明就是李振洋......”  
卜凡按着他的肩膀又去亲他，把他整个人按进沙发座位里，岳明辉这下知道了，卜凡喜欢他，正如他也对这个人满心欢喜一样。  
于是他把手圈上卜凡的脖子，他没有抵抗，他选择投降。

 

卜凡在发抖，但是吻他的动作却毫不犹豫，他的手摩挲着岳明辉连帽衫的领口，手指在岳明辉的脖颈上如同弹钢琴似的触碰着；岳明辉配合着他的抚摸，把头昂的高高的，露出漂亮一截颈线，引诱卜凡在上面留下自己的痕迹。  
“咬我。”  
岳明辉小声地说了一声，抱着卜凡的脑袋拉向自己，男人却像没听见似的只是舔舐，连吸吮留下红痕的动作都没有，岳明辉被他的舌头弄得痒极了，他哼哼着表达他的不满，却被卜凡按住了。  
“不能在上面留，被别人看到了不好。”  
胆小鬼，岳明辉在心里嘟囔，却也默许了他的答案。下一秒却被人从下摆掀起连帽衫，直接在胸口留了一个齿痕。  
岳明辉喘了一声，急忙把手背放在嘴边咬着，他不允许自己这么失态；在有衣物遮蔽的地方，卜凡就大胆多了，一会用牙齿碾，一会用舌尖触碰，手还配合着捉住被冷落的一边，岳明辉盯着天花板，他觉得自己干渴的快要疯掉，而卜凡是他的水源，是他的绿洲。

“小辉是坏孩子吗？”  
卜凡恶劣地玩弄他的胸口，刚刚还淡褐色的两颗在卜凡的手指下迅速挺立到涨红，像两个饱满多汁的小果实，另一只手顺势摸向他牛仔裤里早就鼓胀起来的一大包，密密麻麻的酥痒的感觉从身体深处沿着四肢百骸，缓缓蔓延。  
粗糙的舌苔碾过那小小的一颗，灵活的舌尖照顾着每一个可能带来快感的角落。岳明辉微张着嘴喘息着，卜凡顺势伸着两根手指探入口中，指腹夹着他柔软的舌，搅动着口腔内壁，带出水渍的淫靡声响。  
“唔——啊小辉，小辉不是......”岳明辉脑袋一片空白，任凭卜凡把他的裤子褪到膝盖，一只手摸上他的臀侧，顺着那饱满的弧度上滑，踟蹰着捏了捏臀尖肉，旋即又把玩起来。他的羞耻感上来了，挣着不让卜凡碰他，胸前酥麻的快感让岳明辉忍不住蜷起了脚趾，乱蹬的脚踩上了卜凡的裤裆，听见男人一声满足的喘息便不知如何是好了。  
卜凡轻笑了一声，从岳明辉嘴里抽出手指，拖曳着长长扭曲的唾液濡湿痕迹，缓缓游移至那挺翘肥美的后臀，抚上臀缝中央的小洞，开始耐心扩张。

进来那一下太要命了，和手指的感觉完全不一样，岳明辉没说完的半句话卡在喉咙里发不出声，酸胀的感觉从身体深处传出来是一种异样又新奇的感觉，杵在身体深处的那根，岳明辉不用去想，只凭感觉都知晓了它的形状，火热跳动的脉络，他手指死死扣住卜凡的肩膀，被开发的到不算是太痛，只是，  
只是卜凡的这根东西也和他本人一样蛮横，岳明辉小口喘着，让自己适应下来。  
岳明辉的腿被扛在肩膀上，整个人面向卜凡打开着，他不敢看卜凡的眼睛，却被掰正了脸，被要求看着是怎么顶进他的身体，磨磨蹭蹭地抽插起来的；岳明辉眼睛红了一圈，小声喘叫着，整个人抖成筛子，浑身泛着粉红色，不知道是委屈的，还是害羞的。  
他手指抓着卜凡散乱的衣衫，腰眼爆发的快感顺着脊椎蔓延，他感觉自己整个人都快要坏掉了，整个人被卜凡操控着，抽插的动作直接带出最致命的快感。岳明辉眼前越来越模糊，身体的感觉就更加被放大，顶在敏感稚嫩的内里的那根叫他快疯掉，他难受的直摇头，推着卜凡的胸膛叫他出去。  
卜凡便整个压下来吻他，不同于之前克制的动作，他整个舌全探进来，吻得岳明辉要窒息，搂着那人的脖颈纠缠不休，涎液顺着下巴，在胸口留下淫靡的痕迹。

岳明辉有腰窝。  
卜凡借着没拉紧的窗帘投下的光看到了岳明辉腰上的两个小坑，他鬼使神差地把自己的两个大拇指按进去，两个手掌就能圈个大概的腰身，现在正微微发着抖，往下，淫靡的小口正咬着他的那根，内壁湿濡的叫他快要疯掉。卜凡拇指用力，掐着岳明辉的腰窝，又开始一前一后的动起来。  
这个姿势进的极深，有些之前没碰到的地方，借着这个姿势好好地操了个透，岳明辉被卜凡顶的第一下吓得要手脚并用的爬走，可前面是沙发靠背，后面就是卜凡滚烫的躯体，压在他的后背上，他能清楚的感觉到他脉络的跳动，耳边粗重的喘息，荷尔蒙爆发的场景，岳明辉压根就受不住。  
“唔......啊嗯...凡...凡哥啊......”小孩一句话都说不完整，卜凡感觉到了这个姿势的岳明辉敏感的不行，大腿发着抖要逃离他，却只有抓着沙发背把屁股撅的更高，“凡哥...嗯啊......慢...慢点......”  
卜凡听不进去，他满脑子只有岳明辉，他不知道是爱作祟还是本能作祟，他变成这样，他和岳明辉走到这一步，到底是因为时日不多还是被爱冲昏了头脑；他顶的一下比一下狠，岳明辉咬着下唇呜呜地哭，内壁绞的越来越紧，白嫩的臀瓣颤抖着，嘴里胡言乱语着哥哥老公一个比一个亲昵。  
“你叫我什么？”卜凡玩心大起，平日里岳明辉面皮薄的不行，逗两下就红着脸要躲，这下是自己主动说了这些，卜凡可得听个清清楚楚才行。  
“唔......哥哥，哥哥......”岳明辉被他缓下来的速度唤回了些神志，但是快到临界点的身体敏感又难受，少了卜凡给他的刺激，他握着自己前端的手压根到不了高潮。  
“不是这个，”卜凡找到他前列腺的那一点，慢慢挺着腰磨着，他的手抓住岳明辉作乱的那只，一起锁在身后，“小辉叫一声老公听听。”  
岳明辉红着脸不肯出声，卜凡的动作愈发地过分，手指摩挲着前端翕动的小孔，身后的力度丝毫不减，磨蹭着敏感点的圆头就是不肯给个痛快；岳明辉挣的愈发厉害起来，眼泪噼里啪啦的往下掉，  
“小辉好好说，我就让小辉射。”  
“老公，啊......”岳明辉把头埋进沙发靠背上，自暴自弃地顺着卜凡的意，“老公......慢点啊...”  
岳明辉哭的时候，整个嗓子都黏黏糊糊地腻在一起，他“老公”两个音发的不太真切，混着哭腔还说不利索，卜凡却满意极了，他让岳明辉面对着他，小孩儿不肯，没了桎梏的两只手急着去掩自己的脸。  
卜凡搂着他，一声接一声的哄，身下顶撞的动作也一刻不停；岳明辉迷迷糊糊地靠在他怀里，快感累计起来快要突破临界点，他哭累了，嗓子也哑的不行，屁股却紧紧地咬着卜凡的那根不知疲倦，他觉得好羞耻，老公哥哥都叫了，更过分的是，卜凡叫着他宝宝，却丝毫不体谅他，一下比一下快，一下比一下深。  
他最后射在了沙发上，连他自己都不知道，高潮的时候他整个人放空，耳边像烟花似的炸开声响，他抓着先前靠着的沙发靠背，濒死的挣扎着，高昂着头，宛如天鹅的绝唱。

 

“你是要和我谈恋爱？”岳明辉靠在沙发扶手上微微喘着气，“还是就只是想和我睡觉？”  
卜凡没有说话，他抱着岳明辉，帮他把毯子掩紧了些，他沉默地盯着路灯落在他地板上的那一块亮光，男孩的手摸着他新剃的寸头，硬硬的刺刺的，有点扎手。  
“如果你能答应我好好的，”卜凡只开了个头，没说完的大半句全吞进肚子里，他怎么开口，他就只是想，都觉得心痛的不行。  
如果你能答应我好好的，和所有你的同龄人一样，念书，工作，如果你答应我，我会告诉你答案。  
岳明辉爬起来，环着他的脖子，他说凡哥，人生变故那么多，我今天答应你，可能明天就有新的因素让这个承诺作废了，君子一言，驷马难追，你应该也明白的。  
卜凡把头埋进岳明辉的颈窝，他说小辉，我知道，我都明白。  
他叹了一口气，亲亲他的额头，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，他抱着岳明辉，像捧着一块无价之宝。

 

后来李振洋没再捡到岳明辉，卜凡也没再提过那个十六七岁的漂亮小孩。  
后来全市最大的警局被彻查，上级下来整顿工作，夜会那晚发生了全市有史以来最大的爆炸案，伤亡惨重。  
后来听说这案子是有人从中作梗，内部有鬼，老百姓茶余饭后的闲谈也不是空穴来风，惋惜的是事故中去世的两位优秀的人民警察李振洋，卜凡，就职以来热心百姓，工作期间尽职尽责，立功无数。

讣告一直贴在旧警局门口，时不时有人围在前面叹息。  
“Katto，咱俩又死一回了。”  
“嫌晦气你早就不干了，”驾驶室里的男人摇上了车窗，他淡淡瞥了一眼张贴的那份白纸黑字，“头子说今天见新人，让咱俩回去，资料在车后座......”  
Kwin无情地打断了他的话，就像往常一样。  
“我不用看资料，资料是给你准备的。”  
“什么意思？”  
Kwin没说话了，他嘴角噙着笑，一只手旋开车载播放器，里头的光碟是他爱听的那张，上回没放完的歌又开始唱了，Katto盯着他一贯作风的老搭档，也不再追问。  
Katto拉了手刹，他踩了油门，拍了拍Kwin的座椅叫他系安全带，那份档案袋被甩到地毯上。 而这城市被他们抛在身后变成一个模糊的色块，驶离光明的路途，终究会造访无人之境。


End file.
